


Slice of Life

by zara2148



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, Science Bros, Slash if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 14:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zara2148/pseuds/zara2148
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten moments in the life of Bruce and Tony and five in the life of Hulk and Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slice of Life

**Author's Note:**

> Finally posting this here, after posting it everywhere else. Hurray for year-old works!

#01 Thanks

"Hey, thanks for saving my life back there." None of Tony's usual melodrama, just a simple, clear statement.

"I didn't –" Bruce sighs, remembering who he's talking to and what he needs to accept about himself. "It's not a big deal, but you're welcome."

"It is a big deal, it's my life. You have no idea how important a commodity that is." And the melodrama is back; figures it couldn't stay away for long.

#02 First Name Basis

Somehow, Tony doesn't mind it when Pepper calls him Bruce.

#03 Laughter

" MWAHAHAHA … what? Don't look at me like that, Bruce. It is perfectly NORMAL to cackle insanely when getting your mad scientist on."

"… and I thought I was weird."

#04 Childish

Tony knocked on the window set within the lab door. One of the lab doors, anyway. "Can Brucie come out to play?"

#05 Drinking Buddies

"So what do you want? Jagermeister? Margarita? Scotch on the rocks?

"…"

"A 1936 vintage? A Shirley Temple? Give me something to work with here. You don't have to be my designated driver, I pay people for that."

"I don't think it's such a good idea –"

"Okay, forget what I just said. You are the designated driver, the one sitting in front of the wheel and who gets to decide whether you want to go uptown for pizza or Chinese. Though really, all the best food joints are found downtown. And I just killed my own metaphor, but it shall not have died in vain." His smirk widened in self-satisfaction. "You, Bruce, are the one in control."

The flicker of an answering grin. "Oh heck, what can one drink hurt?"

#06 Aftermath

Pepper insists they pay for the damages immediately. Bruce offers to pay half. Tony offers to split it 88-12 in his favor. Bruce declines.

#07 Glorious Food

"Sir, I feel it best to inform you that it has been eight hours since you and Dr. Banner have last eaten."

"That so?"

"Yes. If you wish to continue working, consumed nutrition is highly recommended."

"Fine. We'll order pizza." He turns away from the latest shiny toy in front of him. "Hey Bruce? What do you want on yours?"

"To be honest, I'm still adjusting to food that comes in a nice, neat box. Whatever you want is fine by me."

"You heard the man, Jarvis. Everything on it."

"Right away, sir."

#08 White Christmas

Tony squees at their latest finger to what most ignorantly call 'natural laws'. "Oh yes, it's like Christmas come early." He juts his chin out proudly. "I totally have the money to do that, by the way. Can declare it is Christmas in July anytime I want, have the city covered in white snow and everything."

"I'll keep that in mind when I next want to go sledding."

"Okay, but don't try to start a snowball fight with me. You will lose, and it will be painful."

"Unless I bring out 'the other guy'. Imagine how big a snowball he could throw…"

"… damn your troll logic."

#09 Spare Cash

"So what do you think of these?"

"What are those?"

Tony held up the green fists on his hands. "Nifty, huh?" He let a punch fly, jabbing Bruce in the upper ribs as he cried "Hi-yah!" Bruce flinched, but took it all in stride with a weak grin.

"They're called 'Hulk Hands' and yes I know that's not very original, but that's marketing for you. Couldn't come up with good names for their children, let alone good product names."

"What have you been doing while I've been holed up in here?"

"I've been a very busy boy; Pepper could tell you all the details. Had these recently copyrighted. Of course, their rising sales mean that you will get a decent percent of the cut. Twelve percent, but I could be persuaded for fourteen." He grimaced slightly. "Thirteen's such an unlucky number."

"I can't –"

"Bruce, you worked near pro bono as a Third World doctor for two years. For someone who turns green you could use some more of it."

"I was going to say I can't believe how shameless you are, but I'm grateful for it."

"… funny guy."

#10 Old Friends

Rhodey shoots him 'The Look'. "Why must you corrupt all that you meet?"

Tony only grins. "He was corrupted before I met him. Or do you not read classified military reports?"

#01 Greeting

"Hello there, anger management issues, how have you been? I'd high-five you, but I'm pretty sure that's a contest I'd lose."

An overly large green hand was held in front of him.

"… you seriously want a high-five?" A big grin and a nod. "Okay."

As soon as the Hulk's back was turned, Tony grabbed his hand, hissing in pain. "Like slapping a brick wall," he muttered.

#02 Smarts

The realization comes when Hulk is the only one to laugh at a science joke of Tony's. Hulk's not dumb, just childish. Something they certainly have in common.

Tony smirks. "I'll be using complete sentences around you from now on." Perhaps it's a good thing he doesn't know how funny he can look strutting around in armor – Hulk certainly knows enough not to tell him.

#03 Asplode

"Oohh, pretty."

''Yeah." Beneath the helmet, Tony grins. "Let's go blow more things up."

As much as Bruce loves science, Hulk appreciates explosions better.

#04 Profit

He looked around at the devastation of (thankfully empty) city buildings. "Hmm…. there could be money to be had in selling Hulk insurance." He turned to his partner in destruction. "Hey buddy, how'd you like to be rolling in even more green?"

#05 Treat

"Be careful, Hulk. You're getting ice cream all over yourself." An eyeblink. "Did I just turn into Pepper there for a moment?"

"So good!" Hulk declared, not hearing a word as he devoured his super-sundae face first.

"God forbid you should get brain freeze…" He headed back into the parlor for more napkins, discreetly taking a few pictures with his cellphone of chocolate covered Hulk.

Bruce would never hear the end of this.


End file.
